


Breathtaking Certainty

by GreenAppleEyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fingering, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Knotting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, alpha!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenAppleEyes/pseuds/GreenAppleEyes
Summary: Confronting your professor about dropping his class takes an unexpected turn.





	Breathtaking Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing the alpha/beta/omega dynamic and was based off one of the hottest dreams I’ve ever had. I followed what I consider to be the “normal” rules; feel free to send me an ask if something didn’t make sense. 
> 
> This was also my very first time of utilizing a beta. @afanofmanystuffs (tumblr) is the one to thank for this story not being a steaming pile. Love you, bitch! ❤️
> 
> Feedback feeds the muse, so comments are always appreciated. 

The classroom emptied quickly as you paced nervously outside the door. Your professor was as intimidating and intelligent as he was attractive; which made telling him you were dropping his class far more difficult. Especially when you weren’t really sure you wanted to in the first place.

“Just do it,” you muttered to yourself as you continued to pace well after the last student left the room. “He probably won’t even care.”

“What did you need, Y/N?” your professor asked from his desk; his voice loud enough to resonate through the room and into the hallway. “I can smell your trepidation all the way over here; what is it?”

You stepped sheepishly into the room, and approached him sitting at his desk grading the tests from today with a blue pen. “Mr. Novak, sir? I’m sorry I missed class today.”

“You know I don’t offer private lectures or make up tests; if you cannot bring yourself to come to class without a proper reason, you’re just going to have to study harder to catch up.” His voice was stern and he didn’t bother looking up from his stack of papers; but you couldn’t smell any anger coming from him, just maybe a hint of disappointment. “I’m a very busy man, Y/N, what did you need?”

“I know, I’m sorry. I won’t take up much of your time. I just wanted to tell you in person that I, um, I’m dropping the class.” You couldn’t even hide the shame in your voice, hating to disappoint the alpha.

That got his attention, making him look up at you with a softened expression; his sapphire eyes glinting behind his black framed reading glasses in the cheap fluorescent lighting. “Why is that? Is everything alright?”

That was not the response you expected. He was known for losing his temper and raising his voice at people for various things. Dropping his class should have been looked at as disrespectful, but he seemed genuinely concerned. “I… yes, everything is fine. I just, this place isn’t the right fit for me. I shouldn’t have thought I could handle a real university. I should have just enrolled at the omega school that everyone told me to.” You knew you were rambling through your sob story, but you couldn’t seem to prevent the words from tumbling out, faster and faster.

“And then what?” he deadpanned as he stood up, stepped around his desk to lean against the handsome piece of furniture in front of you, crossing his arms. “Do you know how hard it is for an omega to get into this school?”

Somehow he managed to make you feel even more guilty than you already did. “I do, I guess I can see why. We just aren’t built…”

“Cut the shit, Y/N,” he interrupted, clearly annoyed. “Do you have to work a harder to get anywhere because you’re omega? Yes. Is it fair? No. But here we are.” He dropped his arms and sighed, letting his body relax more. “Look, you’re not dropping this class and you’re not leaving this school. You worked your ass off to get here and I’m not going to let you throw it away because you’re scared. You’re smarter than most of the betas in this class and every alpha. You deserve to be here.”

You stared in shock that anyone, especially such a revered alpha professor, would say you belonged in a real classroom and not at home, barefoot and pregnant. The last thing you wanted to do was cry in front of him, but his words had meant a lot to you. “Thank you, sir. That means a lot coming from you. I’ll give it another try. I won’t give up yet.”

“Good.” It wasn’t exactly praise, but you couldn’t help the swell of pride you felt knowing you had pleased him. You chalked it up to the usual omega bullshit. “I expect to see you in class next week.”

“Yes, sir,” you said as you exited the room.

After your talk, you felt a surge of motivation. You knew you could do this, especially if someone like Professor Novak believed in you.

As if on cue, your boyfriend walked up behind you and asked, “So, how did it go?”

“He said no,” you said with a chuckle, immediately regretting not claiming that the decision was entirely your own after seeing his reaction.

He knitted his eyebrows in annoyed confusion. “The fuck do you mean, he said no? He can’t force you to stay where you don’t belong. It’s not right.”

Before you could open your mouth to argue he was already storming toward your classroom. You silently prayed that it was empty.

The door swung open loudly, but Castiel ignored it. He was used to students barging in to complain about a poor grade that they didn’t think they deserved. He only looked up when he heard your voice pleading with the angry beta to leave.

“I should have known you’d be an alpha,” he spat at Castiel, bitterness coloring his tone. “Who the fuck do you think you are? Pulling your alpha shit on her because she’s omega. She doesn’t belong in a school like this and you can’t force her. She belongs somewhere at her level, teaching her what she actually needs to know.”

The alpha rolled his eyes and let him rant until he was just about out of breath. “Are you done, boy?”

His calm tone only enraged your boyfriend more. “Listen, you piece of…”

“No. I’m done listening,” Castiel stated as he stood up to face the beta. “I will not stand by and have you disrespecting me or one of my best students. You don’t want her to make her to make a life for herself, that’s fine. But that decision isn’t yours to make!”

You finally managed to find your voice as a heavy silence fell in the room. “Mr. Novak, I’m very sorry. He means well.”

Castiel scoffed at your comment and kept his eyes trained on your boyfriend while speaking to you. “He means well, huh? I’ve seen a thousand little alpha-wannabes like this in my lifetime. Everything is a pissing match and they feel entitled to control those they perceive as weaker than them.” He finally took his eyes off the wannabe alpha and focused on you. “Don’t think I haven’t seen how he talks to you in these hallways. You deserve better than this. He only wants to hold you back.”

“She deserves better?” the beta hissed furiously. “Like some big, bad alpha? You only feed that bullshit into her head because you want up her skirt.”

You instantly blushed at the idea, hoping to god that neither of them saw (or scented) your reaction.

“Get out, boy,” Castiel ordered, the veins in his neck and forehead bulging as he fought back his anger. “Walk away while you’re still upright.”

“Come on, he seems serious. Let’s go.” The last thing you wanted was for your professor to beat the shit out of your boyfriend.

As you dragged him out the door and down the hallway, you were stopped by Castiel calling for you. “Y/N, I only told him to leave; please stay. I wasn’t finished speaking with you”

Glaring at your boyfriend, you begged him to go cool off because he had probably gotten you in trouble. When he finally agreed, you found yourself stomping back to the classroom.

Castiel has just finished packing his briefcase and grabbing his coat, glasses now removed, when you walked in. You reeked of anger and embarrassment and he assumed it was directed at him. “I’m sorry for that. I lost my head and it was completely unprofessional.”

You were genuinely surprised with his apology; alphas in general rarely apologized for anything. “Sir, he's the one that should be saying that- not you. I’m sorry he stormed in here and was so disrespectful to you. He’s just such an asshole sometimes!”

Castiel chuckled to himself over what seemed like an inside joke. “Is that really why you think I got so angry? I’ve been teaching for a while now; I can handle almost anything that’s thrown at me. What I couldn’t allow was how he belittled you and acted like he should be in charge of your life.” Steel shone in his eyes as another surge of anger coursed through him. “Omega or not, you’re better than he will ever be.”

“That’s very kind of you, Sir.” You bowed your head, trying to hide the creeping blush across your face.

You felt him standing in front of you and inhaled deep, letting his scent wrap around you. Alphas had always seemed to smell like a disgusting locker room to you, but not Castiel. He always smelled good—no, downright delicious—and you had always hoped it was just his cologne.

“Now,” he said suddenly, slipping on his distinct beige trench coat. “Shall we?”

That caught you off guard. “Shall we what? Where are we going?”

“It is precisely,” he started as he glanced at his watch, eyes going wide at the time. “Oh! Already 6:35, and I am done for the day.” He paused briefly, locking his eyes with yours. “With the exception of repeating my lecture to you, of course. However, I’m hoping you won’t make me do so on an empty stomach.”

“Uh…” You gaped at him. “I thought you didn’t do make up lectures.”

“I do when there is a good enough reason to,” he stated bluntly. “I know you didn’t miss class because you wanted to; you missed it because you were following the instructions of a Neanderthal. I figure it’s not fair for you to fall behind in class for listening to the wrong person.”

You didn’t have anywhere else you needed to be and there was no way you were going to pass up on the chance to have a private session with such a brilliant mind. Not to mention the prolonged exposure to his increasingly pleasant scent.

——————

If his lectures in class weren’t enticing already, listening to him talk one-on-one was electric. He was passionate and intense, and for once, didn’t seem to mind being interrupted with questions. Engaging with Castiel was even more comfortable and entertaining than you had expected.

As time ticked by, the conversation turned more personal than you originally had intended; but the wine you had ordered with your meal loosened your tongue. “How is it that you’re not mated yet?”

He sipped his wine slowly as he thought about his answer. “Usually I try to blame work and my busy schedule for my failed relationships; but I think it might just be my personality.”

“Ah,” you replied knowingly. Personality had become the common excuse betas used when they didn’t want to deal with heats, ruts, possessive behavior, or anything else that came naturally when dating an alpha or omega. “Been there. Some people just can’t handle the… intensity.”

“That’s a good way to put it,” Castiel chuckled. “What about you? Are you planning on continuing with… I didn’t catch his name.”

You made a sour face and put your hands up. “His name doesn’t matter, I’m done. I honestly don’t know what I was doing with him anyways. He’s exactly what you said; just a pissy little boy who’s mad at the world because he didn’t pop a knot.” A loud laugh erupted from your throat before continuing. “Even if he had, he certainly wouldn’t have known how to use it.”

“Well now that’s just dangerous,” Castiel mused. “An unsatisfied omega can create a world of hurt for some.”

“I thought that was just unsatisfied alphas,” you replied with only a half teasing tone, leaning forward slightly as you tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. Even casual flirting seemed to come easily with him.

Castiel smiled thoughtfully and nodded. “Yes, but I’d hardly call myself dangerous.”

Arching your brow inquisitively, you smirked and sipped your wine again. “So you are, then? Unsatisfied, that is.”

If he had missed the lusty overtones in your voice, he definitely picked up on the addition of arousal in the air. “I- yes, I suppose I am.”

You debated ordering another bottle of wine, but didn’t want to completely lose your head. In consummation, you suggested calling an end to the evening, wondering why you had to be such a coward. Sure he was your professor and an alpha, but he was smart, educated, and clearly interested; you could smell that a mile away.

After splitting the bill and exiting the restaurant, Castiel walked the few blocks with you back to the school.

“I had fun tonight.” You immediately silently scolded yourself for making it sound like you thought it had been a date.

“I did too.” He smiled shyly; an expression you didn’t see on most successful alpha’s faces. “Are you parked close by? It’s rather late to be walking alone.”

Normally, that overprotective attitude you had gotten ever since you presented would annoy you, but Castiel seemed genuine and sweet. “Ah, no. I live close. I’ve walked home this late before; it’s no big deal.”

He tried to suppress it as much as he could, then cover it with a cough; but you heard a distinct growl. Another alpha thing that should have bothered you; but coming from him, it had actually been one of the hottest sounds you’d ever heard. “Please, let me drive you? I’d feel much more comfortable knowing you got home safe.”

“Okay.” You nodded and walked with him to the faculty parking lot.

——————

As soon as you stepped into the car and closed the door his scent surrounded you like a blanket. You tried to keep your breathing level; but caught yourself inhaling deeper and deeper, trying to take in as much of his scent as possible.

“It, uh, it’s right up here,” you stammered as the car approached your apartment building. The ride had been much shorter than you had hoped.

Instead of stopping in front of the building to let you out, Castiel pulled around back to the visitor parking and turned off the car. He paused, waiting for you to either say something or get out of the car. You realized he was showing you his interest; but giving you a clear out.

“Cas…” you finally breathed out. “I’ve always been repulsed by the scent of alphas. Why - how do you smell so good?”

“Fuck,” Castiel growled low in his throat. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I like to think I can control myself in any situation, but it’s been a challenge holding back ever since that first day you walked into my classroom. Your scent, it’s beyond compare.”

You hadn’t realized how close you were leaning towards him until he lightly dragged his fingers down your cheek. His face was only inches away from yours and you could see the storm of apprehension and lust in his darkened eyes. In a moment of boldness you didn’t know you possessed, you pressed your lips lightly to his.

His fingers found their way through your hair, gripping you firmly and pulling you even closer. You could tell he was still trying to restrain himself from pushing too far, but you weren’t in the mood for him to hold back.

Parting your mouth, you licked at his lips; eliciting another low growl from him. Scenting him was one thing, but finally being able to taste him? You shifted in your seat; realizing if you didn’t get out of the car soon you’d be leaving a stain behind.

Ever the mystery, Castiel didn’t react like any other alpha when the scent of slick hit him. Most would lose themselves almost entirely to their more basic instincts; but he actually pulled away.

“I’m sorry…” he panted. “I just, fuck, I’m trying not to turn into some knothead asshole.”

“Maybe,” you replied brazenly, “Maybe I don’t want you to hold back. Maybe I want to see what you got, Alpha.”

Growling loudly at the title, he practically lunged at you; but you were already stepping out of the car. Sure, you had your mind set on hooking up with your professor; which was already completely out of character for you. But you weren’t going to go as far as fucking him in his car in a not-so-empty parking lot.

Castiel watched your pace quicken as you headed toward the door of his building and fought the instinct to chase, then take you right there on the asphalt. Slapping his face twice, he stepped out of the car and maintained a steady pace to catch up to you without tackling you to the ground.

Once inside, the lobby was empty as you waited for the elevator. Castiel pressed himself firmly behind you, scenting and nipping at your neck, leaving tiny bruises behind; hands roaming along your waist and stomach over your clothes. This damn elevator was taking far too long and you were feeling just as impatient as he was.

When the elevator finally dinged and the doors began to open, Castiel pulled his lips from your neck because he saw someone getting out and didn’t want to embarrass you in front of one of your possible neighbors.

The scent of alpha, more specifically, rival alpha, hit him as the woman stepped off the elevator and smiled at you. “Hi there, Y/N! I didn’t know…”

This time, Castiel made no attempt to hide or silence his growl. “Back off.”

“Cas!” You scolded. “She’s my neighbor and my friend; not a threat.”

“I should be on my way anyways,” she said completely unfazed by Castiel’s outburst; being a friendly, unmated alpha, she had gotten used to that reaction.

Castiel sheepishly stepped into the elevator with you; silently kicking himself for acting the exact way he had always tried to avoid. “I’m sorry. That was…”

“Hot?” you asked with a smirk, stepping close enough to wrap your arms around the back of his neck. “I should be mad, but... that was arousing. Just save it for the bedroom,” you said, your own dilated pupils staring into his.

He might not have believed you if he couldn’t smell how turned on you were. ”I’ll try my best.”

——————

“You want anything? Water? Coffee?” you asked when you finally made it into your tiny studio apartment; flicking on the lights and setting your bag down.  
He had you pressed up against the door in an instant. “Just you.”

This kiss was harsher than the prior one. It was dominating, passionate, and all things alpha. Arousal coursed through your veins as slick soaked through your panties and coated your thighs, making you even more glad you had wore a skirt today. One of his hands drifted from your hair, his fingers dragging lightly down your throat, drifting down to grab roughly at your breast without warning and making you moan into his mouth from the unexpected sensation.

Chuckling at your reaction, he let his hand wander down farther. You whined as his fingers traveled passed your hip and down to your thigh. “Patience, sweet girl, what is it that you want?”

“Touch me.” Your voice was wrecked but you were too desperate to care. “Alpha, _please_.

“Mmm, such a needy girl; aren’t you, omega?” His fingers finally made contact between your thighs, making him groan at how utterly soaking wet you were.

His free hand fell from your hair and wrapped around your neck. Whimpering at the light, but possessive touch, you somehow knew he’d never actually cause any harm. He didn’t have to say anything, but you knew you were in control here; one word and he’d stop everything he was doing. But you had no intention of stopping him.

He slid his fingers past the thin material of your underwear, rubbing them through your soaked folds before bringing the thick, gleaming digits to his mouth. “Even better than I expected,” he groaned as he sucked your slick off his fingertips.

Warm lips crashed against yours again as he wrapped his arms around your waist and backed himself up towards the bed. When the backs of his knees bumped against the mattress, he spun around and dropped you to the bed with a wolfish grin.

Under normal circumstances you would have been feeling shy having a man stare down at you like he was moments from consuming you whole; but that was exactly what you wanted from Castiel. Your distinct scents became stronger and mingled in the room, and you had never smelled anything better.

  
Everything about it made you want to get on all fours and present to your alpha like the good omega you were.

Another wave of pheromones hit your nose and you couldn’t wait any longer; you needed him. Impatiently, you began ridding yourself of clothing. Anything separating his skin from yours was too much.

Castiel seemed to be feeling the same drive and began pulling his clothes off as well; each article quickly discarded and forgotten.

Resisting the urge to move, you waited until he crawled over you and settled his hips between your legs. His cock was hard and heavy against your hip and you immediately took note of its size; definitely larger than all of the betas you had been with. A new surge of excitement with a hint of fear coursed through you and added to your increasing need to have him inside you; to knot you.

You had fully expected him you angle his cock and drive it home the second he was able; it’s what you were told alphas behaved like. So it was a bit of a surprise when he began trailing his lips down your torso.

He seemed intent on tasting every inch of your body as he worked his way down; stopping to suck a random bruise here and there, especially on the the soft flesh of your breasts. This hadn’t been the first time a guy had taken his time with you; but certainly the first time they genuinely wanted to savor you.

The first slow drag of his tongue across the sensitive flesh between your legs had you panting with need. Lifting your hips slightly, you widened your legs to put them up on his shoulders; silently begging for more.

Thankfully, Castiel was just as impatient as you were and began lapping at your pussy like his life depended on it. His expert tongue working you over would have been enough on it’s own; but combined with the sound and vibration of his low growls directly against your skin had you writhing beneath him.

He listened closely to your quickened breaths and moans and knew you were getting close. Slick ran down his chin and pooled on the bed as he pulled away to slip two long fingers inside your soaked channel. His fingered brushed over your g-spot with deadly precision; finally tipping you over the edge with a strangled cry.

Blinking away the spots in your eyes, he was hovering above you, wiping the excess slick off his chin with the back of his hand, revealing a very satisfied smirk. “You ready?”

You probably should have been thinking about grabbing a condom or even returning the favor in lieu of having unprotected sex with him. However, you were far too overcome with the pheromones in the air to worry about anything but getting his knot. “Fuck me, Cas, please.”

When you felt the blunt head of his cock pressing slowly inside, you realized exactly how big he was and unconsciously clenched your muscles. Closing your eyes and taking in a deep breath, you tried to focus on the feeling and scent of the alpha above you; the one you, for some reason, automatically felt safe with.

“Relax, sweet girl, let me in.” The low timbre of his voice rolled through you, forcing your eyes open. Moonlight filtered through the window, illuminating his lust filled eyes that shone at you with more adoration than you’d ever seen. Your body followed his instruction without any assistance from your brain, which was still too caught up with the loving expression on his face.

He slid in slowly, stretching your walls further than ever before. There was a hint of uncomfortable pain when his hips were finally flush with yours, but it was drowned out by the feeling of utter completeness. Whether you knew it or not, your body recognized that you had found your alpha.

After an agonizing moment of letting you adjust to his size, Castiel began thrusting gently into your pliant, welcoming body. He gritted his teeth as he fought back the urge to pound into you and sink his teeth into your flesh; marking you as his for everyone to see. His scent covering your body would have to be enough for now.

“Harder, Alpha,” you whispered; the loudest volume you could coherently talk in right now, “Take what you need.”

His lips landed roughly on yours as he growled lowly in his throat. Grabbing your thigh, he lifted it up to hook it over his forearm, opening you up wide for him and letting him penetrate even deeper; hitting spots inside of you no beta could ever dream to reach.

“Perfect omega,” he groaned against your lips. “Take me so well.”

Your fingernails bit into his shoulders as he picked up speed; slamming into you at what felt like an impossible pace. Turning your head to the side, you bared your neck to him in an accidental invitation to claim you.

The feeling his teeth drag against the sensitive skin sent another jolt of combined fear and arousal through your veins. In every story you had ever heard, heat of the moment claiming had always ended poorly. In that moment, you weren’t using the logical side of your brain; your primal side was screaming for that bite.

Castiel could feel the swelling of his knot as he nipped at your neck. Luckily for you, he somehow managed to hold his primal urges back enough to keep from actually biting you, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Suddenly he was pulling out, leaving you briefly confused, until he flipped you over on to your stomach. You brought your knees under you and arched your back; presenting yourself like a proper omega would. The sight of your ass and glistening pussy on display was too much for Castiel to resist.

“So beautiful.” The weight shifted on the mattress behind you as you felt his large hands grab and squeeze the flesh of your ass.

He dipped his head down to lightly flick his tongue against your sensitive clit. You moaned obscenely as your body twitched under the onslaught of his tongue.

“No more teasing,” you whined against the mattress. As much as you would have loved to come on his tongue again, you needed more. “Wanna come on your knot.”

How was he supposed to deny a request like that? Slowly, he moved his mouth upward; licking a long, broad stripe across your pussy and ass. You flinched at the dirty, yet perfect feeling of his tongue lightly circling your asshole as he worked his way to your back. He finished with a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on your lower back.  
Wrapping his arms around your chest, he pulled you upright so you were straddling his knees as he thrust up into you. Unlike before, he didn’t enter you gently or give your brain time to process his thick cock slamming into you. His hot breath huffed against your ear as he gained better leverage by wrapping his hand around your neck again; holding you exactly where he wanted you.

The position and his hold felt incredible, but he wasn’t penetrating deep enough for his knot to lock inside you. Every time you tried to slam down harder, he would stop you just shy of where you wanted to be.

“Cas, I thought you’d knot me like a real alpha,” you taunted, earning a deep growl from him. “Maybe I should have stuck to betas.”

When he released his hold on your neck, you fell forward on to your hands and knees, only for him to shove your shoulders flat to the mattress. He covered your body with his and snarled against the back of your neck.

He immediately set a punishing, chaotic pace; slamming into you as deeply as possible. Castiel’s movement quickly became restricted as his knot began to swell, leaving him only enough room to grind his hips against your ass. Another wave of euphoria and completeness washed over you the moment his knot locked into place; sending you both over the edge.  
  
You heard him roar through gritted teeth as he emptied himself inside of you in a jolt of white heat while you moaned wordlessly through a blazing orgasm, your walls gripping his knot tight in ecstasy; fully expecting to feel the brief pain of his claiming bite, but it never came. Relief should have been a primary feeling, but you found yourself disappointed. You had never once wanted to be claimed by anyone, let alone an alpha, until that moment.

Castiel kissed the juncture of your shoulder and neck, exactly where his bite would go, as though he regretted not succumbing to the urge to claim you.

“Roll with me,” he panted. “I’d hate to crush you while we wait.”

Tucked tightly against his chest with his arms wrapped around you and his knot locked firmly inside was far more comfortable than you’d expected it to be. It wasn’t long before sleep claimed you.

Pride swelled in Castiel’s chest at the sight and scent of a sated and content omega in his arms. He wanted to drift off to sleep as well; but wasn’t sure if you had wanted him to. This was a precarious situation for him. He knew he should feel guilty for letting himself sleep with a student, but the guilt never came. Closing his eyes and burying his face in the back of your neck, he knew he genuinely cared about you and hoped you felt the same way about him.

You awoke some time later to the feeling of a warm, damp washcloth rubbing gently between your legs. It was oddly perfect in how intimate, yet non-sexual it was; no one had ever treated you with such care before.

“Sorry I woke you.” His voice was hushed even though there was no one else in the room. “I figured you didn’t want to wake up sticky. Go back to sleep, I can let myself out.”

“Oh, okay.” You didn’t even try to hide your dejected tone. “You can stay if you’d like; but you don’t have to if you’d rather go.”

This wouldn’t have been your first one night stand and you felt silly for acting like a rejected puppy. You fucked your professor, how else did you expect it to go?

He studied your face, hoping he was understanding you correctly. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes.” You blushed furiously at your own honesty, but managed to say what you really wanted to. “Tell me you feel it too. I can’t be the only one.”

All the tension seemed to drain away from Castiel in one breath as he climbed back into the bed and pulled you back into his arms effortlessly. You fit against him like a missing puzzle piece. “I do. I can’t explain it, but I just…”

“Know,” you both said in unison before giggling like a couple of dopey, lovesick teenagers.

As the laughter died down, worry crept up in your brain. “I guess this means I have to drop your class anyways. I don’t want you to get into trouble or, god, what if you lose your job?”

“Shh,” he said calmly; much more calm than he should have been with the situation he was facing. “It’s not perfect; however, you are certainly not sacrificing your education.”

“Yeah, but…” you stuttered with a yawn.

“But nothing.” He smiled thoughtfully and kissed your forehead. “These are concerns for tomorrow. Sleep now and we can discuss everything over breakfast.”

Snuggling in close, you pressed your face into his neck, inhaling deeply. His comforting scent and confident tone eased your worries for the moment. He was right, there was much to discuss regarding what to do next; but right now all you cared about was falling asleep in the arms of the alpha that lay next to you.

 _Your_ alpha. 


End file.
